1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film assemblage comprising a film cassette or cartridge for storing a plurality of film units in stacked relationship for successive exposure in a photographic camera. The film assemblage includes a spring platen for resiliently supporting a plurality of film units stacked thereon for movement toward an exposure window in a forward wall of the cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention deals with a photographic film assemblage comprising a film cartridge or cassette of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,542, for storing a plurality of film units in stacked relationship for successive exposure in a photographic camera. The cassette includes a casing having spaced walls including a forward wall having a film exposure opening, a leading end wall having a withdrawal opening therein through which the film units are sequentially withdrawn and a rear wall. A spring platen is disposed within the casing and is supported by the rear wall for urging film units stacked thereon toward the forward wall. The platen in the '542 patent includes feet extending downwardly into depressions in the rear wall. This type of supporting or fastening means between the platen and the rear wall holds the spring platen in place when film units are withdrawn. Variations in the force exerted by the spring platen on the successive film units occur because the spring platen bias decreases with each film unit withdrawal. Also, with this arrangement, assembly of the platen and the cassette is difficult because of possible separation of the platen from the bottom wall if the assembly is rotated into an inverted position during loading of a stack of the film units, that is, there is no positive lock between the spring platen and the bottom wall.